


The List

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Emilie find a new kink to add to their list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

Their wet bodies were melded together in the hot water of the bath they shared. The room was only lit by candle light and the fair scent of soap and lavender filled the air around them. Water splashed with every movement they made against each other. He sat behind her, one hand grasped her breast, massaging and pinching her tight peak, and the other was delved between her legs, slowly stroking and circling her sex. She moaned against his lips, her hand gripping his curls tighter and tighter as he brought her closer to release.

Her hips pushed back against him, her ass pressing fully against his hardened cock. He groaned as the pressure made him throb and lust for more than just touching. His lips broke from hers, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the column of her neck, his tongue lapping the beads of water.

“Em,” he murmured. When she moaned as a response, his hand slid from her core to the side of her hip. “You know how we’ve been playing with touching in _other places_ …” he began, waiting for another moan, to which she gave. “Well, I’ve been thinking of trying something else,” he paused, his hand nearing her backside as his mouth switched between small licks and kisses to the crook of her neck. “Something…involving _my mouth_.”

She moaned loudly then, her grasp in his hair tightening and her hips pushing back again as his hand came to cup her right cheek. “ _Maker, yes Cullen_.”

He smiled as she began to slip away from him and he inhaled sharply as she glanced over her shoulder, her golden eyes painted with a darkened lustful hue. He watched intently as she moved to the opposite side of the large circle tub. His bottom lip was sucked between his teeth as her ass rose above the water as she leaned over the edge. He crawled towards her, eagerly sliding through the water until he was behind her.

His hands slid up her thighs, gripping lightly until she shifted further up until her sex was fully above the water line. He leaned over her, starting with a trail of kisses down her spine while his hands caress the soft cheeks that pressed lightly against his abdomen. Once his lips reached her lower back, his touches grew harder, his teeth grazing her hips. She moaned quietly as his mouth moved over the curve of her ass, biting, licking and kissing his way to her apex.

He started with the familiar, unable to resist tasting her. His tongue slid along her folds before taking one between his lips, sucking gently before delving deeper. Their moans mingled as he moved over her entrance and flicking her clit. He repeated his motions until she was pushing back against his face and profanities were spilling from her. It was then that he journeyed further, his hands spreading her and he groaned as he saw her tight hole. He started slowly, pressing gentle kisses along the crease, and after hearing another mewl escape her lips, he slid the flat of his tongue across her entrance. Her hips bucked at the first touch, a high-pitched gasp bouncing off of the walls. Unsure if it was a good noise or not, he waited for a sign.

“ _Cullen_ , please don’t _stop_ ,” she moaned. A crooked grin came to his face as something new was added to their list of enjoyable kinks. His tongue glided along her again and again, earning him the same reaction as before but growing more exaggerated as he brought her closer to the edge again. He moved in circles, lines - long and short, and gentle kisses until she was pushing back on him. His groan vibrated against her skin, he was painfully hard as his jaw worked at a fast pace. One hand moved from her cheek to the heat radiating between her legs. Two fingers easily slipped between her folds, entering her slowly. She cried out his name as he built up his pace quickly, matching the speed of his mouth. Sounds of him thrusting into her mixed with the splashes of water and pleasured voices. Her walls squeezed around him as her orgasm came rushed forward.

She screamed when her release finally hit her, his movements pausing as she shuddered beneath him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she pulsed around his fingers, his mind imagining the feeling around his cock. He pulled his lips from her after placing a final kiss, panting as he moved to kneel in the bath. An accomplished smile spread across his face as he watched her body twitch with the removal of his fingers and the last of her release worked through her.

“Did you _enjoy_ that?” he asked, a playful tone to his voice. She giggled, turning to face him, her hands coming to rest above his groin.

“ _That_ can definitely be added to the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
